1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera for recording selected information in a photographic film provided with a magnetic layer, and to a print information control apparatus for controlling print information of a photographic film with pictures taken by the camera.
2. Related Background Art
Usual reception of photograph printing is as follows. A customer fills in a slip attached to a DP envelope with order contents, customer's name, etc. at a DP agency and a film after exposure is enclosed in the DP envelope to be sent to a photo laboratory. Shooting information such as dates is recorded on the film.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,745 discloses a camera using a photographic film with a magnetic layer provided on the back face of silver salt film. With this camera, a subject image is recorded as an optical image in the silver salt film and shooting information such as various parameters in shooting, or customer information is recorded in the magnetic layer. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,949 discloses a so-called mini lab which performs printing of developed film and development of printed photographic paper.
Usual order of photographic printing is so-called simultaneous printing to make prints of all frames at a time. In this case, photographed contents in an exposed film cannot be checked before it is developed. Therefore, the conventional way has such a problem that unnecessary frames, for example misshot frames, are inevitably printed. Also, since photographed contents cannot be checked with a film before development, a customer must go to the DP agency again to order extra printing or enlarging.